


Caught Out

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid mentions an interest in Hotch: Morgan finds the idea fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

"Hey, kid. Not feeling too cool?" Morgan's question comes as he enters the hotel room - a government conference is on in the city, so sharing rooms was a necessity. Not that Morgan minds at all – sharing a room with the boy usually ends in a _lot_ of fun, these days.

Except that Reid is sat on the edge of his bed, staring blankly into space. Morgan frowns, regarding him with a little concern. He looks up, looking at Morgan for a few moments: a sweet little flush comes to his cheeks, warm. Oh, that's _pretty._

"Oh, _Spencer._ " Morgan purrs, sliding forwards, pushing Reid back on the bed and standing over him, his hands either side of the younger man's head.

Reid looks up at him, his lips parting, his legs spreading. "I want you." Reid says, and his hands spread over the other's chest, pressing up. He's awkward sometimes, but he knows _exactly_ how to press Morgan's buttons: unfortunately for him, Morgan isn't falling for it.

"Too bad, kid." Morgan returns, and his right hand cups Reid through his too-tight, fuck-me skinny trousers. "You can't have me 'til you tell me."

Reid lets out a whine, gasping and turning his head away. His eyes squeeze tightly shut, and talking is an obvious effort for him. "It's nothing, _aah_ , just- come _on_ -" Oh, Spencer Reid can be such a pretty _twink_ when he wants to be. He undulates underneath Morgan's hold, trying to thrust his hips into the other man's hand.

"Ah ah _ah_ , pretty boy." Morgan purrs, and he pins the smaller man to the bed with his weight, quickly working to get his stupid-ass grandpa clothes from his body. "No sugar 'til I get the deets."

" _Derek_ -" He puts on a sweet, plaintive voice, his head tipping back, his hips rolling up. Yeah, Reid knows how to play this game, but that's just too _bad._

"I said "uh uh", honey." Reid gasps and trembles as Morgan throws his cardigan and his shirt aside, thumbing over his nipples. Reid is warm to the touch, warm and oh-so fun to play with. "What, I gotta interrogate you?" Reid whimpers, his eyes closing tightly. He likes that idea, likes the idea of Morgan fucking him until he tells him, but also Reid _wants_ to tell him.

He's just scared to.

"It's- Hotch." Reid mumbles, and Morgan frowns, regarding the other man with a furrowed brow. He flattens his hands on the other's chest and stops playing over his nipples for a few moments, concerned.

"Hotch? He say something to you, baby boy?" Reid and Hotch are close, he knows, so the idea of them fighting is a worrying one. Reid bites his lip, hard, and turns redder than ever. "Tell me."

There is a long pause in which Reid is completely silent, and then, he tilts his hips up, just slightly. Morgan undoes Reid's trousers and pulls them off him, throwing those aside as well - his tighty-whities come off too, and then he puts his hand around Reid's cock. He doesn't jack the other off – all he does is holds and _squeezes_ slightly.

That's enough.

"He got angry!" Reid blurts out. "He got angry and he yelled, um, at the sheriff, and it was- _hot-_ " Morgan chuckles quietly, because Reid is so red in the face, naked and wriggling underneath him.

“That's what you were scared of telling me, kiddo? That you saw the boss man get angry and you got a _boner_?” Reid bites his own lip, regarding the other uncertainly.

“It's- it's okay? I was scared, that, um, you'd be-”

“Do I strike you as the jealous type, kid?” Reid shakes his head. “Nah, you see? And even if I was, I wouldn't be angry at you just for getting the _hots_.” The guy visibly relaxes, and Morgan smiles a little, his hand sliding around the other man's cock once again. “In _fact_... You think about him getting angry at _you_ , kid?”

Reid's breath hitches in his throat, and he nods his head. His hands slowly fold above his stomach: Morgan takes the hint and pins them there with his free hand. It's always a kick to play games like this – _especially_ when Reid is as excited as he is.

“That what got you all hot and sweaty, Spence? Thinking of Hotchner getting angry, yelling at you? Nah, that's not enough, is it? You want _more_ than that.” Reid's breath quickly becomes shallow, and he tries to move his hands but Morgan's grip is too tight – he begins to jerk the smaller guy off just a little quicker. “What is it then? You wanna be _scared_ ? So scared you shake and fall on your knees – oh, and Hotch'd just _love_ that. Right on your knees in front of him, and he'd pull you in by the hair, push your face against his _dick._ ”

This isn't enough. Morgan wants _more_ than this, and so he stands up, grabbing the rope he knows is in Reid's bag, ties the other's wrists with behind his back, and then he throws Reid back on the bed again. The other man's legs spread wide, a silent invitation because Reid can't quite manage to talk right now, and that's okay.

He doesn't need to; only Morgan does.

“Bet his dick is big, Spence.” Morgan murmurs, and he puts his hands on Reid's knees, keeps them spread as the other man leans back, not sat up but not laid back. He wants to keep his eyes on Morgan, after all. “Bet his dick is _big_ , bet he'd make you lick it from bottom to top, bet he'd shove it down your throat and do that grim old _grin_ when you choked on it.”

Reid _whine_ , partly because of the talk and partly because Morgan has just licked a wet, heated stripe up the length of his cock.

“But nah, you don't even want _that_ , do you, kid? You're a greedy _slut_ , so I bet you want more.” Morgan flicks the lid of the bottle in his hand, and Reid pricks up immediately at the little _click._ He knows what that noise means _perfectly_ well, after all. “Case in point.”

Reid's mouth opens and closes, but once he gets past a certain point sex is a non-verbal affair, but he hasn't tapped out, hasn't shook his head no. He just keeps watching Morgan, his tongue pressed against his upper lip, _expectant._  Needy.

“Keep talking, kid?” Morgan asks, and Reid's nod is slow. He swallows, and then he nods again, just a little bit faster.

“Well, then, there you _go._ But yeah, let's say Hotch got real angry at you, dragged you by the hair into his office, ignored you crying and whimpering like the kid you are – everyone'd _stare_ at you, JJ, Rossi, Prentiss, all thinking how much you _wanted_ it, how you'd been screaming for it for _so_ long.” Reid takes in a shuddering gasp, his eyes closing tightly; between his legs, his cock gives a twitch and a lurch. “And then, then, he'd throw you over his desk, and he'd _yell_ at you, kid, tell you what a little _whore_ you are, tell you how you should stop being such a pretty _cocktease_ on the job.”

Morgan presses two slick fingers forwards, up against Reid's ass, and Reid _arches_ , choking out a little noise and _shaking_ in anticipation of more. He's so hot like this, so pretty, and Morgan feels _invigorated_ because Reid _needs_ this. Reid _loves_ this.

And there's _nothing_ Morgan loves more than making Spencer Reid happy.

“Christ, and you'd love it, wouldn't you? You'd just _beg_ him to teach you a lesson.” The two fingers press forwards, inwards, and Reid lets out noise after noise, every one of them strained and choked and desperate. “And he would, he _would_ , he'd pull down those trousers you wear to get everyone all sexed up, made to get people to look at this slutty little ass, and he'd spank you like the naughty boy you are, Reid.”

Morgan shoves Reid's left leg up, forcing him to put his foot flat on the mattress and keep it up. Not for long: just long enough that Morgan can slap the bared buttock _hard_. The smaller man jackknifes off the bed, and he might have screamed if he hadn't bit hard at his own lip to stop himself from doing so.

Such a pretty boy.

“And then, and then, he'd fuck you full, kiddo, fuck you all full of that big cock, and he'd bite your neck and back all over, tell you how he's gonna keep you naked from now on, stop you from being such a _tease_ and make you put this hot little bod on show.” Morgan is thrusting his fingers, and now he presses in a third, watching his cock tremble against his stomach. “And you'll be free game to anyone in the BAU, yeah, but just you _wait_ until we get you on a plane. We'd get on with the profiling, but _you_? Why, pretty boy like you – I'm sure the local sheriffs would love to play.”

Reid _wails,_ and his come spatters on his own stomach, wet and slick, and Morgan grins at him. He pulls Reid forwards, undoing the rope and dropping it aside, and then he slides behind him on the bed, pressing his mouth to the other man's neck.

“That- that was-” He doesn't talk until after an extensive pause, and when he does it's understandably exhausted, quiet, a little strained. “I find his alpha male status intriguing. When he yells-” Reid sleepily gestures with a slim hand, and Morgan catches it, pulling it to his mouth and dragging his lips over its back.

“Oh, I know. It gets me hot too.” He smiles at Morgan, tiredly, and Reid presses closer to him. “S'why you like me, huh?”

“More than that.” Reid murmurs, and Morgan opens his mouth to ask for details, but Reid's head has dropped heavily on his shoulder, and he lets it drop.

“Gonna fuck you so hard in the morning, kiddo.” He murmurs in the other man's ear, tone affectionate as he lies back and hugs Reid to him. “Y'ain't gonna be able to walk.” Reid's chuckle is sleepy, but warm enough, and Morgan settles his hand on the other's belly.

“ _Good_.”

 


End file.
